My Aunts and Uncles
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of the "Additional Breaking Dawn Moments" collection: Renesmee hanging out with her aunts & uncles: Rosalie is brushing her hair, Alice is being Alice, & Emmett decides to take her out on a hunt w/ Jasper tagging long to show her a few tricks. 1 shot


Okay, so I it seems I have _Breaking Dawn_ stuck in my head because _My Daughter and I, Nessie and I,_ and _**now**_ this story all form up a new series. I have one more one shot after this one, but I'm only thought of it so expect that one soon. Anyways, here is Renesmee hanging out with her aunts and uncles. It's purely fluff and totally a **ONE SHOT!!**

ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**My Aunts and Uncles**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Renesmee's POV

**My Aunts…**

I sat very still, relaxed against the stone cold frame of my aunt as she slowly brought the ivory brush through my hair. It felt wonderful to have those gentle pulls through my curls. Rosalie did this every night, before I went to sleep. It had become a night time routine, one that I would never grow tired of.

Just then, my other aunt, Alice, came rushing into the room. I loved to watch my family, how they were super everything. I wanted to be like that, all graceful. Knowing that I had a wonderful father, I probably was. Just hate growing up. Even though from the way I kept being measured, I was pretty sure it wouldn't forever.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked in her little musical voice, holding up something.

It was obviously too small for it to be for either her or Rosalie so that meant that the little pink outfit was for…well…me.

I didn't really care for it. It had to much lacy and I just wanted to tear off the ridiculous bow that was on what surrounded the middle. It was really girlie and I really didn't like being changed a lot.

Alice leaned down, her cheek turned towards me so I could use my talent on her. I raised one fist towards her and replayed her showing me the outfit, asking what I thought of it…and I then added what I had thought of it.

Alice gasped at my thoughts.

"You are so much like Bella!" Alice whined, pouting, as she folded her arms across her chest, crushing the outfit much to my delight.

"Considering, she is half Bella that makes some sense," Rosalie muttered, continuing to brush my hair.

I blinked and thought about my mother. I hadn't seen her since that first moment after my birth and the rest of my family wouldn't say where she was. I really wanted to see her.

I raised my hand to Rosalie's neck, repeating what she just said and then my question of when I would be able to see my mother again.

"Soon," Rosalie said.

I asked how soon.

Rosalie chuckled.

"What?" Alice said, looking very disappointed. I remember what Jasper had told me earlier about how Alice couldn't see my future.

"She wonders when she can see Bella again," Rosalie said, smiling up at her.

"Oh…very soon," Alice said, nodding. "I can see Bella waking up in a day time. Poor Edward, he'll be glad to get this ordeal over with."

Rosalie just huffed and went back to brushing my hair.

Alice flinted out of the room and then was back before the door hit the door frame, a light breeze drifting through the room.

"What do you think of _this_?" she asked, holding up a different outfit.

This outfit I happened to have liked and when Alice leaned towards me I told her so. I watched her jump and clap with joy.

"I knew you couldn't have _that_ much Bella in you," she said, taking the clothes off the hanger and laying them out before turning to Rosalie with her arms out stretched. "Time to change her!"

WHAT?!

…**My Uncles**

I was not a pleasant little camper. Jacob had to do rounds with Seth, who I might add I liked a lot and I was glad that he was with Jacob, while Leah got some sleep. And Rosalie and Alice refused to let Edward dress my mother who was said to wake up in a few hours. Not entire sure what they meant by a few hours since hours meant seconds to them. And Carlisle was waiting outside the room, to double check and make sure Bella was alright while my grandmother was putting the final touches on the gift she was to give my parents after Bella's first hunt. Plus...I had been changed into that outfit that I had told Alice that I liked. Note for the future: never tell Alice you liked a outfit, she'll make you wear it!

So I was left in the care of my two uncles. Oh yes, this should be fun considering one was an over large fun teddy bear and the other was a teacher and warrior in one…at least that was how I seen them. And of course, I was right about the fun.

About two minutes after I was put in Emmett's large hands…I was flying in the forest, held like one of those sports toys had briefly seen Emmett carry one day.

"Touchdown," Emmett said, laughing as he held me over his head. "What do you think of that, kid?"

I laughed, wiggling. It had been fun to run through the forest, tucked into his arm.

"Emmett, you know that Rosalie is _so_ going to rip you into shreds when she finds out you took Renesmee out of the house," Jasper said, coming to a graceful stop besides my large uncle.

Emmett just smirked.

I then watched as Jasper's eyes widened for a moment as his nose flared when a wind gently floated down from the north.

"Emmett," he growled, his eyes narrowing.

Emmett just laughed. "What? Got to teach the kid soon enough," he said, smiling down at me. "I don't think she wants to be drinking from a baby bottle the rest of her life."

I frowned. No I definitely did not want to drink of that metal thing. I wanted to really sink my teeth into something.

"Still, I doubt it would be wise," Jasper said.

I heard a sound just a few hundred feet away from us and I smelled the scent now. It was a animal, a very large one at that.

Emmett laughed and handed me over to Jasper. I turned and watched Emmett crack his knuckles. It sounded pretty loud. And then he rolled his head around on his shoulders as I heard that large animal come this way.

"Time to have some fun," Emmett said, smiling hugely before, jumping up.

I looked up to see that he was hanging in the trees. I touched Jasper's face then, replaying what just happened and asking what Emmett was about to do.

"He's about to show you how we hunt," Jasper muttered through clentched teeth. "Everyone's is going to kill Emmett."

"You may want to move out of the danger zone," Emmett whispered but only enough that Jasper and I could hear it.

"I don't need to be told twice," Jasper muttered and moved a safe distance away, but kept Emmett within our view.

It was then I saw that it was a huge bear. It was searching for food, it seems. I touched Jasper's cheek and asked him what Emmett was going to do.

"Sh, watch," Jasper said, leaning forward, eager.

I heard Emmett chuckle and muttered, "Yeah, watch and learn, Nessie."

I turned my head just in time to see Emmett jump from the tree he was hanging in and onto the bears back. That startled the bear and it roared onto its back legs. Whoa…neat!

"Oh he's going to play with his food," Jasper muttered.

I blinked. _Was it not okay to play with our food?_ I asked him.

"Normally yes, but Emmett doesn't quite listen to that rule," Jasper muttered. "Ouch."

Emmett just went flying off the bear's back, crashing into a large tree. The tree didn't hurt Emmett, in fact, Emmett was laughing as he pushed away from the tree sending it crashing down to the earth, taking another tree with it. Cool!

Emmett and the bear charged together, Emmett laughing while the bear was really upset. It was like wrestling and I knew from watching Emmett and Jasper that Emmett like to wrestle though he lost 7 times out of ten. Jasper was pretty skilled.

I touched Jasper and asked him how should I actually feed if I was in Emmett's position.

Jasper muttered, "As soon as you got onto that bear's back, you should have sunk your teeth into it—Oh…Alice isn't going to like that he just shredded his shirt."

I heard Emmett growl. Clearly he wasn't pleased either that Alice was going to be upset at him because he charged the bear and had it flat on its stomach, he's teeth into its neck. The bear put up with a fight for a few minutes but it was futile.

Score: One for Emmett…Zero for the bear.

Emmett stood, grinning.

"So what do you think, Nessie?" Emmett asked, using Jacob's nickname again.

I sent out a babyish laugh, purely impressed and excited for my future first hunt. It looked fun!

After leaving the bear carcass elsewhere where other animals could feed off of it, Emmett and Jasper rushed me home, in home that Emmett could change into new clothes and burn the shredded ones. Only no one can sneak passed Alice.

She and Rosalie were waiting on the porch, both of their hands on their hips, both sets of mouths turned down in anger.

"Uh-oh," Emmett breathed.

"_Emmett McCarty Cullen_," Rosalie hissed. "Get your big butt in here!"

Jasper chuckled and I felt anger myself. And right then I knew that Jasper was fueling emotions. Emmett growled became panic and narrowed his eyes at Jasper when he realized what was happening.

Jasper just rushed forward and took shelter behind Alice, who smiled up at Jasper.

"I see that Renesmee is safe," she said, taking me from her arms.

"You are in so much trouble, Emmett," Rosalie charged down towards Emmett.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice just laughed and winked.

I leaned forward and watched Rosalie tackle Emmett. Whoa! Totally Cool! I so am going hunting with Rosalie next time. She would see more interesting then Emmett's hunt was. Then again…I thought as I watched Emmett kick Rosalie over his head—Rosalie landed on her feet, crouched—maybe not and watched the rest of the fight before Esme came out.

* * *

LMAO! So what do you think? I think it was totally Emmett to have him play around, drawing out the game in the hunt. Review and let me know what you think of the one shot here.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—the song that helped inspired this oneshot is up on my website, on the "_Additional Breaking Dawn_ Moments Series" page!!


End file.
